When We Remember
by Hellish Fae
Summary: When Axel sees his face on the cover of a video game, he is determined to find some answers. The trail leads him straight to a girl named Xion who knows enough about him for it to be considered stalking.. But she's never seen him before.


**Authors Note:**

Hiya! So I just realized that this is my first fic I'm posting and I've had this account for quite some time _ I feel ashamed, haha. Well this is a AkuXion fic because I feel like she deserves a little love for having totally been screwed over in 358/2 Days (awesome game BTW). So pleeeaaasse don't bite my head off for the pairing. Frankly, I think that Xion and Riku or Xion and Roxas go together better anyways, but since I am nothing short of addicted and obsessed with Axel, I felt the need to indulge in my own fantasies at least just a little _

**Disclaimer:**

Are you trying to make me cry?

* * *

**When We Remember  
**

Chapter 1

----

Axel was flipping through a few of the used video games in the shop while Demyx browsed through the PS3 games a couple shelves over. They had come here specifically for Arkham Asylum, which they were going to buy and play yesterday, but the two of them had been too busy with work and school to be able to play it. Today they planned on fully making up for all the lost time by pulling an all nighter (assuming the game was good enough to be able to do so). The fiery red-head could hear his dirty-blond friend rambling about something, but Axel was too far away to be able to hear him. Instead of straining to hear what he was saying, he decided to just continue looking among the rows of games. His eyes sort of just glazed over the titles since he had wandered into the DS section, of which he didn't really care for. That was until his eyes rested on an astoundingly familiar face; his own. Axel did a double take at the small white case, his eyes wide with astonishment. The game was whipped off the rack quicker than a man's clothes at a brothel. There on the cover was a picture of a young blond with some giant key, a girl sitting on some tree, some blind silver-haired guy, and.. mickey mouse? But none of them mattered. He was too busy looking at his face reflected back at him in the form of a drawing holding his ever-favorite ice cream. A million thought's ran through his head, the main ones being anger, confusion, anxiousness, confusion, curiosity, and more confusion. He quickly turned over the box and sure enough, there were more pictures of himself in the same long black coat he was depicted in on the cover. He was snapped out of his daze by the sound of his best friend's voice coming up from behind him.

"Woa! Axel, you never told me you were in a video game!"

Axel quickly turned to face him and flipped the case back around to the cover to show his friend "I wasn't! I don't even know what this is. But I'm going to find out."

Axel wasn't a particularly important person, but he did know all the right people to talk to and the inner workings to things that the people within them didn't even know about. He was just that guy that knew everything about everything. And if he didn't, he knew how to find out. Axel quickly whipped out his cell phone and dialed in the number of a man he had worked with about a year back and waited for it to connect and begin ringing. Meanwhile, Demyx was staring intently at the game case, flipping it back and fourth between the front and back cover in awe.

"This is Kingdom Hearts. It ended up being a really big deal cause' they combined original characters with Disney! But I don't really follow any of these RPG games. You know that. I thought they had stopped at one. Apparently the characters aren't THAT original.."

Axel listened to Demyx's voice in the background while he waited for his resource to answer to phone.

Now Axel wished he had followed RPG games more often.

Just when he thought it was going to go to voice-mail, Xigbar picked up the line.

"He-he-hey Ax! Long time no talk. What's the occasion?"

"I need to get the phone number to one of the higher ups at Square Enix."

"Eh so you saw it, huh? Yeah, I called em' a few months back. I'll give you the number I used. You got something to write with?"

Axel quickly rushed up to the front desk and asked them for a pen which, thankfully, they carried. It was surprising how many business establishments never carried a writing utensil when you needed one the most. It was then that he noticed that the workers there had been looking at him skeptically as if they were trying to figure out whether or not his hair and tattoos were real. Now that he had seen the game he was willing to bet that they probably thought he was just some hard-core fan, and now that he thought about it, he had been getting some funny looks from people over the past couple of years. Either that, or they had been total fans. He just thought that they had thought he was sexy. Fuck. He poised the pen in his hand and urged Xigbar to continue. He quickly scribbled down the number, thanked him, and hung up the phone after saying their goodbyes. In no time at all, he had the number punched in on his phone and he was pressing send with Demyx hovering over his shoulder, hanging on the moment. It hadn't occurred to him until it was a little too late that Square Enix... was japanese. Sure enough, some chick answered speaking a language that he couldn't understand and all he could do was pray to the gods that she spoke English.

"Hi. My name is Axel and I need to know why you have me in your video game."

He was trying not to raise his voice or sound too eager. There was a long pause and for a moment, he thought the girl had hung up on him or something, until moments later a male's voice came in through the phone.

"Hello. My name is Hiro. You have a problem?"

His English was broken and his accent was thick, but Axel was just going to have to deal with it.

"Yeah. My name is Axel. I just saw your video game.. Kingdom Hearts? I want to know why I'm a character. This is not a prank. I'm serious."

There was yet another long pause, but this time, there was mumbling in the background. Axel sighed with impatience and scanned his eyes over the other games to help distract himself. A couple of minutes later, Hiro's voice was back on the phone.

"I will give you phone number for you to call. She will answer all your questions."

"Alright. Go ahead and give me the number."

Axel found himself scrawling out yet another number on his hand, but as he waited for the numbers to continue.. they didn't. The number was within his area code. That couldn't possibly be right "Hey. This number is for where I live." but his voice fell upon an empty line. Apparently, without realizing it, Hiro had said his goodbyes and hung up. Axel sighed and looked down skeptically at the number in his hand, very well aware of his best friend hovering over his shoulder, eagerly awaiting what was going to happen next.

"Demyx, can you not stand so close? I can smell what you had for lunch."

"Sorry, but this is getting interesting! I just wanna know how it ends!"

"A lawsuit."

"Seriously!? You're going to sue these guys?? Since when do you even have the money to do that?"

"I don't have all the details down just yet, but before anything happens, I need to call this girl, okay? So go pick the lint off your shirt or something for a minute, ok?"

Demyx sighed and reluctantly walked away. When the coast was clear, Axel punched in the number and hit send, pressing the phone against his ear with baited breath. He almost jumped at the gentle, english-speaking voice on the opposite side of the phone.

"Hello?"

Axel took a moment to gather up his thoughts before speaking. "Hi. My name is Axel. I called down at Square Enix asking about why for some reason I'm a character in your Kingdom Hearts video games and they gave me your number."

Axel could almost hear her smiling on the other end "Axel! I've been waiting for you to call! From the looks of your number, you live in the same area as me. If you'd like, we could get together and I'll explain everything to you with the best of my abilities. It's kind of hard for me to do over the phone."

She had been waiting for him to call? Who was this girl?

"And you are?"

"Oh! My name is Xion. Sorry. If you're free on Sunday, I can meet you down at the Sunset Cafe around noon. I'll be the girl with the really long black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin."

"Uh.." Axel was blown away by how fast this was all moving. And why did the girl on the other end sound like she was barely out of middle school? "Sure. That sounds fine. I guess I'll see you on Sunday then... Xion, was it?"

"Yeah. I look forward to meeting you Axel. Until Sunday then."

"Uh.. yeah. Till Sunday." He heard the phone click on the other side, but didn't remove phone from ear until moments after their conversation had ended, still trying to register everything that had just happened. He looked back down at the game case he had never let go of, ignoring the prying dirty-blond spouting out questions behind him.

_Till Sunday.... Xion..._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:**

Tada! So... what did you think? Please please please review if you liked it (or even if you didn't). I need to know what you think before I can make another chap.

And I know I have Xion long hair. I'm going to have her cut it later in the fic so don't worry! I just wanted to mix things up a little _


End file.
